User blog:SmokeGirl/So, I'm the One and Only Daughter of The Oracle Of Delphi That Will Ever Live... AWESOME
'Kristenia: Life Behind The Smoke Screen' Where should I begin? I guess no where is really a good start, but I guess the first time I had a prophetic dream, might be good. I was eleven years old when I woke up in a cold sweat. Now I know this sounds like a cheesy horror movie like Final Destination, but this is serious. That stupid dream would change my life forever. So anyway, I woke up in bed and ran to my''parents'' room. I explained to them that I didn't want my dad and brother Jordan going on the stupid deep sea fishing trip, but they told me to go to bed and shush. I bet Collin is wishing he's listened to me now.... So I marched back to bed, with tears in my eyes and didn't go to sleep. I sat up all night, and when morning came, I prepared myself for the worst. I began to panic at 11:30, the time I was dreading was about to show up. I prayed that it was all just a dream and that I was over exaggerating, but when the clock struck 11:34, I felt a piece of me die. I ran down the stairs, with tears in my eyes and begged my mother to call my father, Collin. She became annoyed, but nevertheless, she did. Margret began to worry when neither my dad nor Jordan answered their cells. She tried to remain calm, but I knew my dream had been all too real when she dropped the phone after calling the dock they had left from. "Troubled Waters." Thats what they called the article in the news the next day. Our neighbors faked sorrow for us. My brother and dad had just drowned out at sea after a freak storm blew out the hull, and everyone was bringing food to the house. Did we need food? No, definitely not, but a sincere sorry might have helped.... My mom blamed me for about 23 seconds, saying I jinxed the ship, but she quickly took that back. She told my grandmother, who wasn't very caring about the news. Jordan was my dads son, my half-brother, and nothing to her... She joked months later calling me her little Notradamus. I didn't really like that. After that, the dreams came pretty frequently. The teachers tried to surprise my classes with pop-quizzes, but I always knew when they would be, weeks before the dates. One teacher tried to say that I had stolen her planner and told the kids all of the information, yeah nice try. I dreamed the lottery numbers once, but I gave a card with the winning numbers to a homeless woman with 3 kids. She sent me a card, that was nice, I guess. I had many visions and dreams of CHB and the gods, but I guessed that was because it was all the rage now, with the Percy Jackson books and movies being so big. All of the stories are true, but the time is all off, and I always tend mixing up decades, like in a story I wrote Percy and Annabeth and Grover, are Immortal and 25 (tho tech. 33) and they all have kids, which ever since I found out who I truly am, has been fixed. I now see everything in the right time frame. I gave the story to my friend, who showed me this site. Daughter-of-Poseidon19. We collectively named the story The Twins of Old, because that is what they are called. The main hero's I mean. Rhea and Henry. You see they are new gods, not famous like Zeus and Poseidon, because they have only been Immortal for a couple of years. What are they the god and goddess of you ask? Ah.... Rhea is the Goddess of Victory (yes I know that's Nike, the Titan, but you will see... Nike won't be anything for much longer), Protection and Heros. Henry is the God of Thunder Storms and Heros. Rhea and Henry are twins, kind of like Artemis and Apollo, but they have different dads. Rheas dad is Poseidon and Henrys dad is Zeus. They were never true demigods, because they were 87% god, not 50. Athena was Melanie (Rhea and Henry's mother) Ross's mother, and a demigod son of Ares, was her father. They were born to end a war, most people didn't even know was going on. Kronos had died with Luke, but he remained attached to Luke's body. So when luke was cremated, Kronos was released. He ventured into the Underworld and possessed Hades, which was a problem. Obviously. So anyway, Kronos/Hades started attacking the gods and Camp. He even sent Cerbeus after camp, which was incredible. Rhea and Henry defeated the dog after a large battle where about 25 campers died. Then Kronos himself attacked camp. There was a huge battle, where even more campers died but Kronos and the new army of monsters was defeated and the Titan king was cast back down to Tartarus by the 3 Hades campers and their older brother, and new God of Souls, Nico. Rhea is destined to be with Apollo, by the way, which really pissed of the Apollo kids... haha. You will see, Adrian and I will be posting the story on the fanfiction site, because Rhea and Henry, find it kind of funny. So I guess we can skip like 6 years of dreams and That's So Raven worthy visions.... to March 19th, 2010, my 17th birthday, which consisted of walking my dog, and a lack-luster attempt at a surprise party, that ultimately failed... yeah, no one except my best friend Helen showed up.... let down. I guess I should explain why that is. You see, I was that kid, the fat one with an annoying laugh and an even more awkward personality... that was me. Yes, was... you'll see. SmokeGirl 02:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts